


Love in the air

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I love too much this game, Lesbian Character, Max POV, Maybe - Freeform, POV First Person, Secret Crush, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Young Love, kinda slow burn, pricefield, young pricefiels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Maxine never moved away and William  is not dead?  how Chloe and Max passing path of the Friendship.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yes they are young, and love... inspiration: well farewell but also, so many other fiction, about when they are young thirteen-fourteen and all that.

Chloe, I`m not sure if this."

"Oh come on Max. it`s small explode."

"But what if your mom hears or someone your neighbor?"

"Max, do you trust me?" Chloe asked.

"Of course Chloe!

“Then trust me this one” Chloe respond as she picked up her lighter.

“Fine then.”

"I know what I do Max" Chloe responded.

"Yeah yeah sure Chlo."

"Oh shut up" Chloe answered as she lit the charge which is around the dolls.

We rushed to Chloe`s table.

First nothing but then *boom*

"oh my god, that was epic."

"Don`t tell me otherwise Max" Chloe respond as she stood her bed.

"yeah, you`re crazy."

"Well mom wanted that I get rid of my junkie, but.... maybe we need to do clean as well, help me out" Chloe responded.

"Sure."

* * *

 

(Continue next chapter)

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Why I have to feel that I'm home.. well that is because I am, I have been here more than my own home. _

__

_ Chloe and I have so many memories and adventures together, We've been best friends since primary school, maybe before. _

__

_ Chloe is one year older than me, but still, she is my best friend and maybe....no nope. _

__

Chloe and I were "cleaning" her room sometime now, but she has not allowed me threw anything away.

typical I say, but there is nothing anymore.

"There is nothing anymore, if you want to throw anything, you search for yourself."

"I can't find anything."

"Well..." Chloe responded as we looked around the room.

"Yeah"

"Ooooh look what I found" Chloe responded.

"What?"

"Our old recording."

"yeah, and now we listening to it" Chloe responded.

"how do we even sound at eight years of age."

"Well we heard soon" Chloe responded. as she pressed the play button.

* * *

After we are listening to that recording, we start our treasure hunting.

Chloe went outside I was in the attic searching our amulet.

However, I found my pirate costume. I looked at it and smiled a bit. (even I'm thirteen years old I'm still into this pirate stuff.)'

I put it on.

Soon I found that amulet also, I sat frown of the window a little while before joined with Chloe.

Chloe played in the backyard I chuckled a little.

Soon however joined with her.

"ah you found you long Max silver costume" Chloe responded.

"Yeah, and also this"

"Awesome... now it becomes.. here I think" Chloe responded.

"Now we need something that holds it there" Chloe continued.

"Well, maybe I can find something."

"Awesome" Chloe yelled.

I start to search again.

Soon I found a tape.

I walked back to Chloe.

"here"

"Thanks, Max" Chloe responded, as she took the tape and put it in place.

"you want?" Chloe asked.

"you let me be an honor?"

"yeah yeah, Caulfield" Chloe responded.

"Well sure captain."

"found it."

"Okay guide me" Chloe shouted.

"Left. no, the other left."

"your left or mine," Chloe asked.

"Mine"

"no..that way. I pointed.

"awesome, help me, Max."

We started to dig the ground.

"What the..."

We rushed inside and opened the time capsule.

There was photos, letters, draw book.. and recording.

Chloe pressed the play button, and there was William`s voice.

_ (Damn you) _

* * *

  


 Chloe was drawing on the couch; I look through the time cape.

_ (So many good memories.) _

"Are you ready Chloe?"

"Soon Maxie soon, how about you," Chloe asked.

"Yeah" I sat down on the couch Chloe put her legs my lap, continue drawing she has been always good at it.

Way better than me, but it`s okay though. I love watching Chloe when she focused on her drawing. Well, I like to watch Chloe however.

"There," Chloe response as she handed the picture to me.

"Wowser... this.. you draw our friendship.

"wow wow, mushy alert" Chloe chuckled.

"Oh shut up."

"Let´s go to the beach, grab something to eat and drink," Chloe suggested.

"H... I mean yeah."

"Just say it, Caulfield, dad, and mom are not home," Chloe responded.

I just shook my head and walked towards the kitchen.

But stopped when we heard the phone ringing. Chloe went to answer.

** "Hello?. oh hey mom. **

****

** "yeah everything is alright" **

****

** Joyce) "Okay well our dad and I thinkin that we can go picknic today, with Caulfields?.. **

****

** "ooohhhh yes yes yes" **

****

** Joyce) *chuckle* "Calm down Chloe... I know you`re in" **

****

** "Of course, I`m time with my family and my best friend". **

****

** Joyce) "yeah, we`ll be home soon okay?" **

****

** "Okay bye". **

"Well Maxie" Chloe responed.

"What"

"We have family time soon" Chloe responed with giggle.

"Oh great"

"What`s the matter?"

"you now!"

"Maybe maybe not" Chloe teased.

"Oh shut up Price!" I pushed playfully Chloe`s shoulder.

"No but really what`s the matter" Chloe responed, with smirk.  


 

"Of course I love spend time with you and our parents. I don`t like our dad`s jokes and you know it!"  


"Well that make two of us" Chloe responed with chuckle.

"yeah"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is like Farewell expect Mas not moving and William is not died, I change my mind, he is even not crash :) 
> 
> So the end chapter 2 is edited. and tha`s way I posted it again :) I write chapter 3 also today. I try, I have dog puppy now, so you know... it`s not easy write :D


	3. Chapter 3

After mom and dad Came in the Price household, we left the beach.

Our parents were talking, Chloe was eating. I looked over her, thinking.

Why I have butterflies my stomach every time I look Chloe or I held her hand, well I think I know.

I think my parent knows too. But I don't know. I'm so "young" and that.

But then again, is there something wrong about it?"

ax?

"Earth to Max," Chloe said as she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"huh what?"

Chloe chuckled.

"Want to walk?" Chloe asked.

"S-sure"

"What's wrong Maxie?" Chloe asked.

"um.. nothing"

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I smiled even it was a little forced.

We walked along the beach and watched the calm sea.

  
"Max?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around me "you're freaking best that's all."

"you too Chlo."

"Max I.." Chloe started but was interrupted by her mom."

"Girls let's go back home."

"Mooom!!"

"Sorry honey, school day tomorrow" Joyce responded, with a chuckle.

"Ugh fine" Chloe responded.

I was wondering what Chloe wanted to tell me.

Maybe she tells me soon again.

We packed our stuff and walked back in the car.

My parents and I went out own home.

"I go shower."

"Okay," Vanessa responded.

I walked upstairs and bathroom.

* * *

After showering, I lay my bed, thinking.

Soon my phone beebed large smile appeared on my face.

I grab my phone and unlocking it.

_Chlo: are you awake?"_

  
_Me: yeah what's up."_

_Chlo: miss my first mate."_

_Me: "Dork"_

_Chlo: "Maybe"_

_Me: "Well I miss you too captain."_

_Chlo: "Max you know what?"_

_Me: "What captain."_

_Chlo: "We should search pirate ship like the right ship._

_Me: hmmm, your couch is not good enough?"_

_Chlo: "yes it is, but.."_

_Me: "I get it Chlo, how about tomorrow after school?"_

_Chlo: awesome, well we probably should go to sleep._

_Me: "yeah night Chlo."_

_Chlo: "Night"_

In the morning I wake up when my alarm went off. I opened my eyes and got dressed.

"Morning"

"Morning honey."

I started to eat.

(continue next chapter, sorry this is a little short, but longer is coming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little short, but longer is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> short but little teaser


End file.
